Green Chariot
The so called green chariots ''are one of the most common vehicles used by the minigunman army, and also one of the oldest machines designed. They are used for the fast transport of troops in a small scale and also for patrolling the conquered lands. They are characterized for being fast but still be able to defend themselves for virtually any possible enemy. There has been many versions of this machine over the years, to the point to practically being called its own type. "Squid" Chariot: the semi-amphibious improvement The ''squid chariots distinguish themselves from the other chariots for their capability of traveling through small ponds of water. As so they are mostly used for patrolling swampy areas, where they also gain certain degree of camouflage thanks to the dirt-green painting that covers it. Appearance The squid chariot ''displaces itself through three wheels, like a delta tricycle. One in the front, a bit smaller than the other two and covered in its upper arch with the "chassis" (of the chariot)Of course, still leaving space for the wheel to roll.. The other two are at the sides of the vehicle and uncovered. Above the front wheel the most prominent feature of the ''squid chariot appears: a green-painted mask-like head in the shape of a squid-man. This mask-like head isn't hollow, inside it the commander controls the movement and provides the vital force to the vehicle. He can see his surroundings thanks to green tainted glass that covers most part of the "mask". From the upper part of the mask there's a super-heavy machine-gun class IIThere are also versions which use a smaller heavy machine-gun. In this case another supportive heavy machine-gun is deployed at the rear of the vehicle. which is controlled by the main gunner in a small platform, less than 1 mt above the cargo. His platform is at the side of the door that leads to the command center. The main cargo zone, above the two wheels and after the "mask"; it has enough space to transport six minigunman (three per side). They have special handles to hold on to themselves when the vehicle is moving. They have the mission to provide supportive fire when necessary, since the cargo zone is completely opened to its surroundings. One last minigunman (usually the captain or the supportive gunner (see Note 2) can stand in the rear of the cargo zone, next to the exit hatchet. He can guard the back of the machine. Finally, the hatchet, unlike other minigunman vehicles, doesn't settle on the floor, and requires that the troops make a small jump to deploy. Use The squid chariots ''were designed to be used in swampy areas, most notably to patrol the swamps during the construction of Metropoli. After the yield, though, they we, are limited to the swamps of the western bordern (both at the ''laguna and at the north). Although they are technically amphibious, because of the slow movement in water (their only method of propulsion is the movement of the wheels) they aren't used in places where their wheels can't hit the bottom. Still, their semi-amphibious capabilities made them very useful in the Southern Lands, being able to cross the rivers and patrol the jungle-like terrains of the south. They had a prominent role in the Southern Expansion, going as north as even the Former Kingdom of Men. "Dragon" Chariot The dragon chariots are the newest version of green chariots in service in the main minigunman army. Its characteristics are more focused on the patrolling of lands rather than the transport of troops, and so they are usually used along more transport-focused chariots (like the squids), and provides them with supportive fire. Appearance The dragons ''are conformed by a "head" and a "body" or cargo. The head presents a mask-like cover in the form of a big lizard with its jaws slightly open (maybe a dragon, hence the name). It has green tainted glass in strategic places that allows the ''commander ''to see its surroundings. Beneath the mask there's the properly speaking head, with a roundish shape. From there the commander controls the movement of the vehicle. After the head comes the cargo zone, which like in other chariots its opened to the four winds. The surface level of it is about half a meter above the head's, so to access the command center there's a descending hatchet. So narrow is the space that even minigunmans have to crawl into it. The cargo or body is about 1,5 mt. long. In its rear end a super-heavy machine-gun or a cannon armored with ''very-small eggs is deployed. The armament is operated by the main gunner. As can be intuited the cargo zone is long and wide enough to carry up to 2 minigunmans as temporary passengers. without disturbing the main gunner in its functions.This only applies when a super-heavy is used. In the case of a cannon the free space in the cargo is mostly used to locate the ammunition for it to work. The size of the wheels (three, like in a delta tricycle), and thus of the vehicle as well, is slightly bigger than those of a squid chariot, allowing the machine to reach the total height of 2,05 mt. There is no hatchet to exit the vehicle, and the minigunmans must jump off it. To climb it they use a staircase (which sometimes is carried inside the vehicle in long missions). Use As the most modern version of patrolling green chariots (but still old enough to allow its mass production) they are quite common in the minigunman army, and we could even say it is their standard vehicle. Thus, the majority of the dragon chariots are deployed along the main forces of the minigunmans: in the south where they will eventually support the displacement of troops in the conquest of the former Kingdom of Men, around the first two books. A few have remained in the Northern Round Fortress where they realize sporadic patrols, but these are truly the less of the armada. Inspiration The green chariots were inspired mostly in war vehicles like jeeps that allow a small amount of troops to be displaced through the battlefield. More specifically: * The ''squid chariots ''were based in the Bravia Chaimite real-life armored transport. * The ''dragon chariots ''were inspired in the VBL Panhard a real-life light armoured vehicle. Notes Category:Fall of the Colossus